


非陆战队认可解压法

by yuki812



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“卫理公会派教徒也不会做这个，你个只会逗我的混球，除非我好多年礼拜日的布道都听错了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	非陆战队认可解压法

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This isn't a Corps approved method of stress-relief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128443) by [jeanquirieplus (wireless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wireless/pseuds/jeanquirieplus). 



> This is a fic originally written by jeanquirieplus (wireless). I thank the author for the kind permission to translate this fic.

他的手指挣扎着想要在他倚靠的湿滑树干上找到着力点。木头和霉菌随着他的动作被剥离，附在他的指甲上。湿透、黏糊糊的一团东西让他更难抓住树干，也无法控制自己，他一低头就能看到头儿……Andrew正用脸磨蹭他的右边髋骨，英俊的脸上藏不住得意。那混球根本无法掩饰笑容，他眼中的笑意如此明显，还有为了不笑出来，下巴绷得紧紧的线条。Eddie想要伸出手，用拇指划过他棱角分明的下巴，或者是揍他一拳，但他做不到，他只能向后仰头，头砰到树上挤出潮湿的水声。Andrew的手隔着他湿乎乎的军裤覆上他的勃起。这主意太糟了。

他紧紧闭上双眼，感到有拨弄琴弦的振动回响在体内，像是本来不谐调的和音，却带着奇异的和谐感，他的腰忍不住向前送，正好和他心脏停跳的节奏反着来。Eddie忍不住脱口而出一长串不受大脑控制的脏话。Andrew向后坐在脚后跟上，扬起眉毛。

“我不知道卫理公会派教徒说脏话。”他温和地说，手指放松贴在Eddie的大腿上，温度透过裤子在肌肤上烙下印记。Eddie不可置信地看着他。

“卫理公会派教徒也不会做这个，你个只会逗我的混球，除非我 _好多年_ 礼拜日的布道都听错了。”

Andrew笑出声，手指几下灵巧的动作解开Eddie的裤子，Eddie短暂地忘记了自己的愤怒，被Andrew直白优雅的动作迷住。他看着Andrew，但不敢伸出手把手指插入Andrew的头发，因为这看起来像是发生在另外一个人身上的事。Eddie不会这么幸运。Andrew接下来的动作让Eddie的大脑一下子短路，他吐口水在手掌上，然后抚过Eddie的阴茎。

Eddie费力地让自己回到此时此刻，像是在逆着激流向上游，他看着Andrew的嘴唇徘徊在自己的阴茎附近。他想要伸出手碰触Andrew，需要更多接触，但他没办法让自己的手松开紧紧抓住的腐烂树干。Andrew抬眼看向他，轻声说道：“呼吸。”同时右手更紧地握住Eddie阴茎的根部，用舌头沿着勃起画出一条线， Eddie忽略掉他的命令，好几秒钟都没法喘气。

Eddie不是动不动就脸红的处，吉他的魔法带给他许多甜美主动的女孩，但他之前的经历都没让他有过这样的感受——肋骨似乎正在下陷，肺部像是有人穿着靴子踩在上面。他没法呼吸，什么也看不见，他感到害怕，而且不是一般的矛盾，但所有这些一起构成了他所经历过的最强烈美好的感受。他想要做理智的事，他试着把Andrew扒离他的身体。

“头儿，我们不能这么做，太疯狂了。”他喘息着说，有些无助，还特别可笑，因为说实话，裤子脱到膝盖、阴茎勃起被含在嘴里的人能有多大的说服力？

Andrew用鼻子呼吸，然后嘴向上滑动，离开Eddie的阴茎（Eddie忍不住呻吟得像廉价的妓女，他马上开始恨自己），但Andrew的手还留在Eddie阴茎根部，他站起来，流畅的动作让他整个人贴在Eddie身上。他向前靠，嘴唇划过Eddie的下巴，如羽毛般轻盈的接触像是电击一样传递到Eddie的全身。

“你一直都太紧张，每次你经过弹药箱没东西爆炸都是个奇迹。”他低声对着Eddie的耳朵说道，“如果你能找到更喜欢的解压方式，我会去做那个。”他说话的时候，手缓慢地在Eddie的阴茎上移动着，同时左手向下，用指尖划过Eddie的双球。

他停顿几秒，嘴停在Eddie下巴关节的部位，每次呼吸带来的湿润感像是爱抚。Eddie觉得他是在等待回答，但他实在想象不出Andrew期待什么答复，因为Eddie完全找不到自己的声音。

Andrew咬上他的耳垂，温柔地吮吸着。“就给我五分钟，孩子，就五分钟。”Andrew的语气轻柔，Eddie笨拙地点头，因为意识到自己刚刚同意了什么而微微摇晃，身体的动作让他的阴茎在Andrew裤子粗糙的面料上摩擦。Eddie忍不住呻吟，Andrew最后在他脖子上印下一个不紧不慢的吻，然后再次跪在他面前。

Eddie的视线向下，盯着Andrew的头顶——Andrew想要杀了他。Andrew用嘴唇再次划过他的阴茎侧面，动作太轻基本没有摩擦，但又重到传递到Eddie身体的每个角落，像是离身边太近爆炸的炮弹所带来的爆炸波，然后Andrew的牙齿轻轻咬过已经滴着前液的顶端。Eddie呼出屏住的气，发现自己的双手已经自觉地移动到Andrew的头上，他正紧抓着对方的头发，像是在抓着救赎。Andrew的头发不软，因为盐和雨水非常粗糙，太短了，根本抓不住。Andrew将Eddie的阴茎吞到一半，然后Eddie就只感觉到压力、湿乎乎的热度，温柔的唇，还有牙齿不小心刮到所带来的尖锐痛感，迅速地被无法承受的欢愉感带走。

Andrew的嘴离开他的顶端，然后舌尖沿着他阴茎底部的血管舔过去，Andrew使劲把Eddie的腰部左边向后推，不让他向前抽插。Eddie低声抱怨，在Andrew身上弯下腰，一只手的指甲陷入Andrew的头皮，另一只手抓住Andrew的肩膀保持平衡，Andrew的衣服在他的手中揉成一团。他意识到自己的动作可能伤到Andrew，想到这样的过错，他夺回一定的自控，放松自己的手。他用手抚过Andrew的头发，向后靠到树上，小声说：“对不起。”

Andrew抬眼看他，含着他的阴茎哼出一声否定。然后Andrew低头向下，同时一只手往从相反的方向抚过来，指尖划过阴茎下面。Eddie呻吟着把腰往前送，他的呻吟声像是有切分的音符，这次Andrew没有阻止他的动作。事实上，他调整下巴的位置来应和Eddie的腰，Eddie感觉自己的前端抵到了Andrew的喉咙深处。Andrew的嘴唇含得更紧，同时吸住，并没有什么技术，他的牙齿划到Eddie的阴茎，但Eddie看到自己的眼睑背后印上星星，看起来太像曳光弹，于是他再次睁开眼。

Andrew没有移开视线，他一直盯着Eddie的眼睛，没有一丝羞愧。那份Eddie知道但不愿意深想的感情，每次Andrew对他微笑时候的满足感，Andrew什么都没隐藏的表情，即使现在Eddie的阴茎插到他的喉咙里也一样——所有这些让Eddie想要跪到地上，像乞丐一般爬行，再多一秒也好，能再多一点这样的恩典。他如此需要，但又如此害怕，如同有弧光灯在他喉咙深处燃烧。

Andrew皱眉，让他的阴茎滑出自己的嘴，发出下流的水声，但他的手没停，还在上下撸动，每次向上的时候都缓慢地转动手腕。他的手上占满口水，从手腕上滴下。Eddie的膝盖发软。

“你能停止吗？”Andrew轻声问，手仍然上下动着。“停止折磨自己，专注点。”他的嘴唇湿润，占满口水和前液，还有一条从嘴边流到下巴上的痕迹。他用嘴唇含住Eddie阴茎的顶端，然后再次吞下，手随着嘴的动作一起向下。Eddie发出一声尖叫，他从没发出过这么尖的声音（唱歌的确让他的音域更广，他的思维向奇怪的方向发展），他想要把Andrew推开，因为该死的，他离高潮如此近，几乎要控制不住，但Andrew比他快三步，他摇头，用舌头卷出神奇的动作，还伴随着低低的振动，他一只胳膊绕过Eddie的大腿，手掌完美地贴合在Eddie的腰上。Andrew就这样拥抱着他，Eddie淹没在自己的高潮里，等他回过神来，他全身无力，头晕眼花，但身体舒畅，他只能低头盯着Andrew，而Andrew看起来一副丝毫没受影响但完全被侵犯的样子。Andrew，他只是瞳孔微微放大，他平时有那么多面。他是Haldane上尉，他是Ack-Ack，他是头儿，他甚至有时候是Andy，但只是在Eddie自己的脑海里。每一面的他都关心下属，每一面的他都尽最大的努力照顾好Eddie。Eddie怀疑自己有点爱上每一面的Andrew。

Andrew放开他，向后坐到自己的脚上，然后将口水吐到脚边的腐烂叶子里。他脸上有条精液的痕迹，Eddie伸出颤抖的手指给擦掉。他朝Andrew伸手，Andrew握住他的手借力站起来。他们靠得很近，近到Eddie都不用向前就吻上了Andrew的唇，一只手扶在Andrew的下巴上，用舌头在他的嘴里追寻自己的味道。Andrew的手臂环住他，然后把下巴靠在Eddie的肩膀上。Eddie伸手想解开Andrew的腰带，但Andrew只是摇摇头。“不了，没时间。就这样待会。”他蹭着Eddie的脖子，发出一声叹息。“就这样待一会。”

Eddie让自己的额头落到Andrew的肩膀上，Andrew伸手抚摸他的后脖颈。“瞧。”他温柔地说，“不太坏吧。”Eddie的嘴角上翘。

“这就是你为鲍登学院冠军球队做的事？”短暂的停顿，然后Eddie感受到Andrew因为无声的笑而颤抖。

“你又和Ev*聊天了？”他对着Eddie的头发问。【*译注：Ev Pope，Ack-Ack的大学校友，服役于C/1/1，在Peleliu之后获得荣誉勋章。】

Eddie对着Andrew粗糙浸满汗的制服领子微笑。“他给我讲了好多故事。发誓说你在中场休息时候用了什么魔法，让队伍再振雄风。”他抬头，同时抬起一边眉毛。Andrew摇摇头，手停留在Eddie的肩膀上好像不愿离开。

“没有，我只是给了他们我自己版本的圣克里斯宾日演讲*。他们是个好队伍，他们想赢。”他因为回忆微笑，本来紧皱的眉头舒展开来。“我只是激励了他们，不用献上自己。”【*译注：指莎士比亚《亨利五世》里著名的演讲，band of brothers即出自这里。】

Eddie低低地吹了个口哨，歪着头说：“你说的，头儿，你说的。”

Andrew再次微笑，轻轻地向上拍打Eddie的后脑勺。“来吧该走了，Hillbilly。我们还都有该做的事。”他在Eddie脸上飞快地印下一个吻，然后微笑着转身，在泥潭中向自己的帐篷走去。Eddie几乎就让事情这么结束，但他没有，他转身抓住Andrew的袖子，“Haldane上尉？”

Andrew微微抬起眉毛。“Jones中尉？”

Eddie冲他露齿一笑，很高兴地看到Andrew的脸上闪过愉快的表情。“谢谢你，长官。”

Andrew歪了下头，抽回自己的胳膊，过程中他的手短暂刷过Eddie的手。“随时效劳。”

 

END


End file.
